Anjuro Katagiri
) Grey (Anime) |eyes = Black ( ) Purple (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |status = Retired |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut =Diamond Records |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = |liveactor = }} , better known as , is a minor antagonist appearing in Diamond is Unbreakable. Anjuro is a hardened criminal made a Stand User by Keicho Nijimura whose presence prompts Jotaro Kujo to come to Morioh to arrest him. He then tries to attack the Higashikata Family and battles both Jotaro and Josuke Higashikata. His Stand is the water-based Aqua Necklace. Appearance Angelo is a tall muscular man with short spiked hair, prominent facial features and a lack of eyebrows. Outside his prison attire in flashbacks, he's only ever seen wearing a milkman outfit consisting of a long sleeve shirt and overalls. Personality Angelo is a notorious criminal having seemingly no standards, with some even saying that he is cursed to be an evil man who doesn't care about other people's lives. While he agrees with everything said about him, he doesn't feel the need to change and continues engaging in his crimes. He doesn't take the blame for his actions, at one point blaming Josuke for his grandfather's death when it was Angelo who killed him, saying Josuke didn't watch him so it was all his fault. Angelo also displays sexual depravity, guilty of raping three young boys and planning to rape Tomoko Higashikata. He has a disgust towards people who he believes are cocky and enjoys seeing these people in agony. He is highly intelligent, having an IQ of 160, which he demonstrated along with patience by waiting for it to rain before striking Jotaro and Josuke. He states when things go his way, he feels like laughing from the bottom of his heart. As such, he is virtually immoral and enjoys committing as many murders as possible while not being caught from the law. When finally defeated, he demonstrates hypocrisy and cowardice, saying that Josuke didn't have the right to judge him when Angelo himself did the exact same things. Abilities Anjuro is able to control a water-bound Stand, Aqua Necklace, which has the ability to take control or kill anyone whose body it enters, shapeshift, and maintain itself even as vapor. History Background At the age of 12, Angelo was convicted for robbery and rape, and since then spent 20 years in prison. He became known as one of the biggest criminals in Japan, having been guilty of the rape and murder of three boys, on March 1994. He was eventually arrested by Ryohei Higashikata, and obtained his stand in prison from Keicho Nijimura using the Bow and Arrow. He was hanged in October, but was unable to die and escapes two weeks later after the failed execution. Once out of prison, Angelo goes on a killing spree, getting people to drink his watery stand before using it to cause their heads to be torn apart from within, as well as possessing people's bodies to commit crimes. Diamond is Unbreakable Angelo was detected by Hermit Purple as a man representing danger to Josuke Higashikata. Angelo met Josuke after his plan to use an ordinary man to commit a robbery was foiled by Josuke. As an act of vengeance against Josuke and Ryohei, Angelo tricked and killed Ryohei, planning to do the same to Josuke before assaulting his mother. Angelo waited until a rainy day came to get an advantage over Jotaro and Josuke in Josuke's home. He was eventually defeated and smashed to pieces by Crazy Diamond's fists into a rock. Josuke then restored him and the rock at the same time, fusing them. Angelo then tried to take a child as a hostage with his stand, but insulted Josuke's hair and, as a result, Josuke fused him even further with the rock, effectively turning Angelo into a hideous statue that becomes a historical landmark for Morioh. Josuke eventually waved to Angelo when passing by the rock, a habit Koichi Hirose also developed to imitate Josuke. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Video Games Diamond Records (Android/iOS) Angelo makes his game debut as a playable character in Diamond Records. Gallery Manga= Anjero photo.png|Angelo and his Stand in a photo taken by Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple. AngeloHangingManga.png|Surviving his own execution by hanging AngeloArrowManga.png|Angelo being shot with the arrow by Keicho Nijimura Anjero milk carrier.png|Angelo disguised as milk deliveryman AngeloAndAquaManga.png|Angelo with his Stand Anjero eat dog.png|Angelo biting a dog's snout off AngeloDrinkingManga.png|Angelo drinks while waiting for Josuke to trigger his Stand. AngeloTrickingManga.png|Begging Josuke to spare his life AngeloDoraManga.png|Beaten to a pulp by Crazy Diamond AngeloFusedManga.png|Angelo, sealed for eternity in the "Angelo Rock" Angelorock.JPG|Angelo, now a town landmark |-| Anime= Young Angelo.png|A young Angelo's mugshot Angelo victim -1.png|Angelo murdering a man with a baseball bat Angelo victim -2.png|Angelo prepares to rape a helpless woman Angelo rapes teens.png|Angelo raping a teenage boy Angelo murders kid.png|Angelo, about to dismember and murder a little boy Angelo cell.png|Angelo in a prison cell Angelo survives hanging.png|Surviving his own execution by hanging Angelo escapes prison.png|Angelo escapes prison Angelo picture.png|A picture of Angelo's Stand taken by Joseph's Hermit Purple Angelo Pics.png|Multiple spirit photos of Angelo and his Stand Angelo and Aqua.png|Angelo with his Stand Angelo eye.png|Angelo recognizing Ryohei Angelo's failed assassination.png|Pissed over his assassination attempt failing Angelo eating dog.png|Biting a dog's nose off Angelo drinking.png|Angelo drinks while waiting for Josuke to trigger his Stand Angelo controls the house.png|Angelo has complete control of the Higashikata residence Angelo begs.png|Begging Josuke to spare his life Angelo DORA'd.png|Beaten to a pulp by Crazy Diamond Angelo Rock.png|Angelo, sealed for eternity in the "Angelo Rock" Angelo_Rock_tourist_card.png|Angelo, now a town landmark Angelo KeyArt.png|Key Art of Angelo |-| Film= Anjuro 1.png|Angelo eating the dinner of the Yamashita couple Anjuro 2.png|Angelo escaping Ryohei and the Morioh Police Anjuro 3.png|Angelo getting shot with the Bow And Arrow Anjuro 4.png|Angelo awakening Aqua Necklace Anjuro 5.png|Angelo floods the interrogation room Anjuro 6.png|Angelo escapes the police station Anjuro 7.png|Angelo waiting in the park to take over someone Anjuro 8.png|Angelo deciding to go after Josuke for getting in his way Anjuro 9.png|Hermit Purple's spirit photo of Angelo and Aqua Necklace Anjuro 10.png|Angelo getting Keicho Nijimura's attention in the street from a bridge Anjuro 11.png|Angelo and Keicho eating dinner at a restaurant Anjuro 12.png|Angelo being attacked by Bad Company after offering to kill people for Keicho Anjuro 13.png|Angelo looking through the sewer grate for Josuke Anjuro 14.png|Angelo ordering Aqua Necklace to murder Josuke and his family Anjuro 15.png|Angelo being tossed around as Josuke shakes the bottle with Aqua Necklace in it. Anjuro 16.png|Angelo being tossed around rougher, after killing Ryohei Higashikata Anjuro 17.png|Angelo pleading with Josuke not to hurt him Anjuro 18.png|Angelo turned into a rock Anjuro 20.png|"Angelo Rock", now a Morioh landmark |-| Game= AngeloAreaBossDR.png|Angelo as an Area Boss in Diamond Records DRStatueAngelo3.jpg|3-star Statue DRLoading3.png|Anjuro Rock in one of the loading screens, DR References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Keicho's Stand Users Category:Living Characters in Part 4 Category:Retired Characters